


Overtime

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: This probably isn't the brightest idea he's ever had, but whoever the stranger he's kissing right now is, they've got an amazingly wicked tongue and Shiro just can't get enough.for monocheshaa





	

Shiro had no one to blame but himself. 

All he had wanted was some extra practice in one of the sims, but he probably shouldn’t have gone about it in the middle of the night. He had been just about to go to bed when lights flooded the area, the sound of voices rushed in from the hallway, and he did the only thing someone with a reputation to protect could do- hide.

So now he was here, in a tiny, dark closet full of spare screens and backup sim parts neatly arranged on shelves, listening to his instructors excitedly work on tracking something, and pressed up against this  _ other guy _ .

And this all would have been fine if the last half hour of being stuck here hadn’t made the closet hot and stuffy, the other guy’s boner digging into his thigh, and his own pressing insistently against the guy’s warm body. Worst timing ever, and Shiro cursed himself for not cleaning the pipes that day. He had no business being so reactive just from being pressed against a faceless, warm stranger.

Finally unable to ignore the situation any longer, Shiro made to change his position in the tight space, but the guy’s hand grabbed him firmly by the belt loop and held him in place.

“When life gives you lemons…”

It was the dumbest thing the guy could have said, not to mention that his voice sounded even more incredibly familiar now than during their first rushed exchange, when they’d furiously but quietly explained themselves to each other. The smart thing to do would have been to tell him to fuck off, but after a half hour of frustration and anxiety, it was so tempting that Shiro didn’t have the will to protest.

The fingers in his belt loop relinquished their grip and slid down awkwardly through the limited space between them to press over Shiro’s cock, palm stroking him firmly.

Shiro subdued a moan, and unable to imagine going through with this without basic intimacy, leaned in for a kiss. He nosed in the darkness until he found his partner’s cheek, then nose, then pressed in, awkwardly catching the corner of the guy’s lips until his kiss was reciprocated and a small head tilt fixed everything.

It was nice. Here, in the darkness, with no visual stimulation and his lips extra sensitive, trying to puzzle out who he was stuck with. He tried to tamp down on any ridiculous romantic thoughts, but they lingered defiantly.  _ We fit well together. _ What were the chances that two people randomly locked in a closet with each other could kiss comfortably without something painfully digging in somewhere?

It seemed he was the only one who lost himself in their slow, languid kiss as he was brought back to Earth by a couple knuckles digging in painfully into his belly as the guy struggled to open Shiro’s pants. When they came undone, the zipper was too loud, and a shiver of fear shot up Shiro’s spine at the thought of being caught, not just out of bed and in a secure part of the facility, but like this.

He broke away from the kiss, throwing a fearful blind glance over his shoulder. A calloused hand on his jaw steered him back into the abandoned intimacy.

“Do you think cadets get in more trouble for trying to use the sims at night or fraternizing?” was whispered onto his lips with that playful voice. 

“I guess it depends on the cadet.”

The other guy laughed and kissed him again, slipping his hand inside Shiro’s pants to grope at his length curiously. 

“You're pretty big.”

“Uh-”

“ _ That's _ exciting.”

Shiro tried to think past the feeling of warm fingers wrapped around him, but he was coming up blank. 

The hand moved away, and Shiro chased it with a hard push of his hips against his companion’s. 

“Please.”

He hadn't meant to say it. In fact, if questioned, he wouldn't be able to say what he’d tried to ask for. 

“Shhh-”

Then Shiro realized the guy was trying to undo his own pants and pressed himself to the door to give him some room, idly lifting his shirt. He sighed at the feeling of his hands stroking up his stomach and chest, relaxing a little as he waited. 

There was a bit more struggling, and then the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor. Shiro refrained from squirming nervously as fingers hooked into his pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, letting the fabric catch and gather around Shiro’s thighs. 

He couldn't help the sound that eked out of his throat when curious fingers explored his ass, digging in firmly to bring their bodies flush against each other, Shiro’s cock squeezed hotly between their muscular bellies, the hem of the other guy’s shirt tickling along the underside. 

He had only barely worked up the nerve to settle his own hands on the other guy’s waist when he was pushed away again. Panic of rejection flared through him before he realized that his companion was adjusting his cock from where it was trapped against Shiro’s thigh, and sliding it directly between Shiro’s legs. 

“Close your legs.”

Shiro obeyed, face flushing as his role in this encounter suddenly occurred to him.

The hands on him began to guide him in a gentle rhythm and he finally got a hold of the guy’s narrow, perfect waist as his own cock slid against the tight tummy in front of him. It wasn't enough to get off, but it felt pretty good, especially knowing the other guy was getting off in such an intimate way. He moaned, leaned in for a small kiss, and was surprised by the intensity with which he was met. 

He tried to sneak a hand between their bodies to jerk off, but he was beat to the punch. The man’s hand gripped him tight, pushing his thumb against the slit until Shiro groaned, pressing his partner back into the shelving, trying to get more from that generous hand.

He was surprised no one heard them. The loud panting and the soft moans Shiro let fall against those swollen lips seemed like they’d be a dead giveaway of their hiding spot.

When he came, shuddering and groaning, he had a vague thought that both of their shirts would be a mess, but then hot come hit his inner thighs, smearing and dripping, and he realized that his pants and underwear, still most of the way on, would be a bigger problem.

A little embarrassed, but satisfied and happy, he smiled as he imagined walking back to his dorm with his boxers full of a stranger’s come.

“They’ve turned the lights off.”

Shiro turned around and sure enough, there was no more light streaming in through the cracks.

“I’ll slip out first, and you wait a while before leaving. Less chance of getting caught,” was whispered brusquely, and before Shiro could say anything, the guy was pushing the door open, brushing past him, stopping briefly to pull his pants up, and disappearing into the dark without so much as a kiss or a thanks.

✘✘✘✘✘✘✘

Shiro had a bounce in his step the next morning. He was still miffed that the guy had left without a goodnight or a name, but he wasn’t about to let that get his mood down. First thing he’d done this morning was shove his hands inside the sticky boxers he hadn’t bothered to take off before bed to make sure last night was real. It’s not that Shiro was a thrill seeker. He just didn’t hook up with people very often, and that had definitely been special to him even if it hadn’t meant as much to whoever his partner had been.

It wasn’t a fairy tale romance, but he got off with someone the night before, and it was naughty and dirty and overall fantastic.

He made his way over to Hunk and Hunk’s friends at one of the tables in the cafeteria, idly wondering if he should tell them about his adventure when he heard a familiar voice.

“-and then I had to hide in a closet for like a fucking hour before they all left again. So I was way too tired to sim after that.”

“Shiro!”

Shiro couldn’t respond, staring at Keith, one of Hunk’s fellow underclassmen, who turned to look at him in curiosity.

The guy had had longish hair, right? Maybe he was the same height? Why hadn’t he paid more attention?

“Guys? Guys, are you alright?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Keith said, eyes roaming over Shiro, a damning blush on his cheeks. 

  
  



End file.
